


Meditation

by Aridette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meditation, set shortly after the end of Episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/pseuds/Aridette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin struggles with meditation. Obi-Wan would do anything to help his young Padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingGuineapig (the_lady_aridette)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheWritingGuineapig+%28the_lady_aridette%29).



> I have no idea why I didn't upload this 5 months ago when I wrote 99% of it lol
> 
> Based on and inspired by [this wonderful fanart](http://guineapigprincess.tumblr.com/post/139295103204/meditating-must-have-been-hard-for-little-anakin) by my lovely co-conspirator [guineapigprincess](http://guineapigprincess.tumblr.com) over on tumblr.

Most of the time Anakin was everything Obi-Wan could have hoped for in a Padawan. Although he had never thought he would take on an Apprentice of his own quite so soon.

Anakin tried his hardest and gave his best, studied twice as hard just so he could catch up with the others. Although the physical training came easier to him, he never rested before he was content, if not happy, with his performance.

More often than not Obi-Wan caught himself contemplating if perhaps he did not pay close enough attention. Anakin's abilities seemed to grow every time he looked away. He understood the desire to no longer be regarded as the new kid, the one who had still so much to learn he would be attending classes with the Younglings for years to come. He also understood how hard it must have been to be thrown into this kind of life after everything he and his mother had been through in the past.  
But understanding did very little.

Obi-Wan had promised his Master to train Anakin, to take him on as his Padawan. The council had agreed, although reluctantly. Anakin had become his responsibility. And thus his duties to the boy did not end at making sure he attended classes and honed his skills.

There was a lot that came almost naturally to Anakin. The things that did not, however, frustrated him almost instantly. Especially meditating five times a day.

While stationed at the Temple on Coruscant it was easy for Obi-Wan to fall back into that old pattern. But Anakin, Anakin despised sitting still, being quiet and doing nothing.  
Although if he followed the instructions he would not exactly be doing nothing.  Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought, Anakin would understand once he learned more about the Force and how it worked. Only it would be so much easier if he gave himself a chance to listen to the Force itself.

  One day explaining the techniques to Anakin had led nowhere at all. And so Obi-Wan had sat down beside his Padawan and told him to simply copy what he was doing.  
At that point, the bond between them had still been rather weak, like a tentative touch of minds.   
Carefully, Obi-Wan had tapped into it, projecting the calm serenity Anakin could achieve through meditation, the new focus he could gain.   
But all he found on the other end was nervous energy and the need to succeed at this so Anakin could go and do other things. As always, his mind was more concerned with the future than the here and now.

“Take my hand.” Obi-Wan offered softly, opening one eye to watch his Padawan.  “It will help ground you.” Anakin looked up at him, unsure, then a little embarrassed. Reluctantly he grabbed the offered hand and squeezed his eyes shut once more.  
He was determined, in this as in everything else.  

“Don't worry,” Obi-Wan offered. “You'll get there, Anakin.”

  Anakin grabbed his hand a little tighter, sat a little straighter.  “Shush, Master, I'm really trying to concentrate!”  

Obi-Wan bit his tongue and smiled quietly at his Padawan's determinedness.

  “Soon I can do all the Jedi stuff and then I'll be a great Jedi, like you!” Anakin rambled on.  

Closing his eyes and concentrating on counteracting the nervous energy that flooded their bond, Obi-Wan said, “It's okay, take it slow.”

  Holding hands indeed seemed to serve its purpose. Soon Anakin sagged involuntarily, finally giving in to the relaxing state meditation was meant to achieve.

  Afraid of breaking the spell, Obi-Wan remained quiet. Instead, he sent a warm wave of praise through their bond.  
Anakin would get there in time. He was sure of it.

There would be no harm done if Anakin knew this as well. But verbal praise would have to wait.  
Obi-Wan did not want to tempt luck just yet.

Force knows how long it would be before Anakin sat this still again.

 


End file.
